


Please don't go

by queen_broccoli_midoriya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, Suicide, potentially triggering content, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_broccoli_midoriya/pseuds/queen_broccoli_midoriya
Summary: The sun had goneAnd without the sun you can't have the moonTW: Suicide and Death mentionsRead the tags, I am not responsible for your decisions
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags and the warnings  
> I cannot be held responsible if you decide to read beyond this point  
> TW: Suicide and Death mentions

Dear Hinata Shouyou,

You would always shine brightly. Light up the room with your presence, with your endless energy. You were always there. You would tease me or mention how little I seemed to care. You were like the sun – burning bright and absolutely gorgeous. Until that light dimmed. Your larger-than-life attitude changed and suddenly it was like your fire, uncontrollable and attractive, was no more than ashes. You stopped smiling that incredible blinding smile that kept our energy up. You were alone. We never saw that. We should’ve seen it. _I_ should’ve seen it. You fought hard. Why did you try to help me? You could have saved yourself. Everyone knows you deserve to live more than I do. That’s why I’m joining you. I don’t want to hurt anyone else.

Sincerely, Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> I cried whilst writing this


End file.
